generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Skwydd
Invulnerability Can spit out powdered smoke-like ink (can make them solid once his nanites are enhanced) Enhanced/Superhuman Strength Enhanced Durability |gender = Male |hair color = Yellowish green |eye color = Dark blue |group affiliation(s) = Rex's Old Gang|portrayed by: = Jason Marsden|allies = Tuck, Cricket, Rex Salazar, Etude, Kenwyn Jones, Circe |enemies = Quarry, Breach, Mouse, AMP}} Skwydd (pronounced "squid") is an old teammate and friend of Rex. 1.12, "Rabble" He is a squid/human E.V.O. History Early Life Some time after the Nanite Event, Skwydd mutated into a humanoid squid-like E.V.O. Shunned by the rest of humanity for his freakish appearance, he ran away and eventually met a group of runaway E.V.O.s that formed a gang. The others were Rex Salazar, Tuck and Cricket. Unknown to Skwydd and the others, Rex was lieutenant in a gang led by the crime lord Quarry. Rex would eventually trade his friends to Quarry in exchange for his freedom. Skwydd had also mentioned that he always wanted to join the circus. Season One Rabble In Skwydd's first appearance, he along with Tuck and Cricket were working together to rob a bank using their abilities in tandem for Quarry. Their actions attracted the attention of Providence, who sent Rex and Agent Six to apprehend them. After it was revealed that the gang used to be old friends of Rex, Rex was sent in to infiltrate the gang and locate the rest of the crime ring. Reunited with his old friends, Rex was easily able to identify the leader of the crime ring: Quarry. Quarry identified Rex via video diary as the one who handed the Tuck, Skwydd, and Cricket over to Quarry, causing them to turn on Rex. Rex once again confronted Quarry, this time to free his friends from Quarry's dictatorial reign. Skwydd and the others sided with Rex against Quarry and Quarry was arrested by Providence. Rex told his friends to not do anything stupid, otherwise Providence would be after them again. Season Two Lost Weekend Skwydd later reappeared at a party in the Sonoran Desert, where along with other E.V.O.s, he was working the entertainment, creating spectacular displays with his ink. He informed Rex of the party and when Rex and Kenwyn Jones were sent to investigate it that some of the E.V.O. performers were receiving threats. A charger weapon was used on Skwydd, causing his powers to go berserk. Instead of creating a simple smoke screen, his ink solidified and he lost complete control, nearly killing E.V.O.s and humans alike. When the power boost began to wear off, he used the ink to contain an explosion created by the Bomb E.V.O. before it completely wore off. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" Hard Target Following Rex's advice to visit Hong Kong in Alliance, Circe moved to Hong Kong and joined Rex's old gang, where Skwydd began to develop a crush on Circe. Though he obviously enjoyed her company, Rex was the only one who seemed to notice the crush. When Rex believed that Breach had come to Hong Kong to bring Circe to Van Kleiss, he jumped in after her, and discovered otherwise finding Circe and the others alive and well. Rex Later discovered that Breach had come to Hong Kong to free Quarry and recruit him to steal a super weapon. When Rex Found out he rushed back to the Gang's hideout inadvertently leading Breach there as well who trapped the gang and Kidnapped Circe to give to Van Kleiss. Later, during Quarry's attack on Hong Kong's financial district with the Molecular Destabilizer, Skwydd and the others arrived to help and protected the civilians at the district. When Rex defeated Quarry, he traded him to Breach for Circe, who Sqwydd caught when she dropped out of one Breach's portals leading to Greenville. Skwydd and Tuck ended up following Rex's advice, trying to ask out Circe and Cricket. 2.14, "Hard Target" Season Three Assault on Abysus Being hunted down by Providence, Skwydd, Cricket, Tuck, and Circe hid away from them. While Circe covered for them because she looked human, they were ultimately figured out and caught. Meanwhile providing a smoke screen of ink, Skwydd, Tuck, and Cricket insisted Circe should escape while they fight them off. 3.09, "Assault on Abysus" Remote Control Following the events of Assault on Abysus Rex traveled to Hong Kong to rescue Skwydd and the others from Providence custody. Unfortunately by the time Rex could get there the prison convoy carrying them had been attacked by Quarry and they were kidnapped and forcibly inducted into his army via modifying the Collars they were wearing. Rex tracked down Quarry via a arcade he opened (and was using to control the E.V.O.s he brainwashed), arriving at the arcade Quarry spotted Rex on security camera's and sent his brainwashed friends to attack him. Rex was able to fight off his old friends, even managing to free Cricket. The duo tracked Skwydd and Tuck to a warehouse where with Cricket's assistance freed Skwydd from his collar, who then helped free Tuck. The trio held the army off long enough for Rex to fight Quarry at his arcade, revealing to the children he duped that they were controling innocent people and ran away thus freeing the E.V.O.s. After the fight the Trio plus Rex went to celebrate Quarry's defeat by eating at their favorite restaurant. 3.12, "Remote Control" Physical Appearance Skwydd looks human but the squid traits are evident. His skin has a pear tinge. His hair and hands are tentacle-like with suckers behind each appendage, and he can move each one of them freely. His eyes are often closed and he has very noticeable lines on his face. When he opens his mouth he has four fangs on the edges of his teeth and his tongue has an opening on the tip to eject his nanite-ink. He has dark blue eyes. He wears an orange and gray sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled back a bit for his large arms, dark pants and orange sneakers. Personality Skwydd is seen to be pretty much of the serious type, when he is not being cynical, giving Rex serious/obvious answers when Rex jokes around. Skwydd is shown to be rather moody and rarely smiles, something Rex jokes about. Skwydd has an interest in entertaining people as a freak show act, stating "if I've gotta be a freak, might as well get paid for it." Powers and Abilities As an E.V.O., Skwydd can do many things. He can use his arms' rough skin as a shield and block bullets; he can also use them as a primary source for using blunt force on opponents. He can shoot an ink-like mist made of nanites out of his mouth for cover to escape tight situations. He can manipulate his ink to the point where it can take a 3-D, gaseous form in midair. Once, Skwydd's nanite power was boosted with some kind of nanite enhancer and was able to make his ink into a solid state and use it defensively by allowing them to form into tentacles and restrain opponents, but it faded eventually. This implies that he does have the potential to make his ink solid but doesn't know yet. While battling Rex, he is also shown stretching his arms to attack from a distance, and he can use this ability to cut through solid objects. When Kenwyn shook Skwydd's hand in, she appeared to have gotten something sticky on them with some of it even falling on the floor. She wiped it on her pants later on. This implies that Skwydd can either secrete his nanite ink through his skin or his body is slimy to the touch. Relationships Tuck and Cricket It appears that Tuck and Cricket were Skwydd's regular partners in crime and his very good friends. In the episode Rabble it shows that they work extremely well together as a team and have known each other ever since they first ran away. They all did criminal acts but Rex came and straightened them out, teaching them right from wrong. Rex Salazar Skwydd is an old friend of Rex. He is shown to trust Rex a great deal despite Rex working for Providence. For example, he told Rex about the party he was working at and later informed him about the threats some of the performers, whom all are E.V.O.s, had been getting. He was shown to hold a grudge against Rex, after learning that Rex sold him, Tuck, and Cricket to Quarry (this lasted toward the end of the episode). However he appears to have forgiven Rex. Quarry Just like his friends, Skwydd strongly dislikes Quarry. Quarry forced Skywdd and his friends to do villainous things, but thanks to Rex and the whole team's help, Quarry was stopped.. Kenwyn Jones The when first being introduced, It is possible that Skwydd could have a small crush on Kenwyn, or finds her very pretty since he gave her compliments like, "I like your blouse" and side comments like, "Charmed" and quickly wondered if she was Rex's date. Circe It has been hinted that Skwydd has a crush on Circe. He calls her Circ for short. He assured Rex that he and Circe were just friends. However, after hearing Circe and Cricket mock the idea, Skwydd and Tuck desperately attempted to ask them out, confirming Skwydd does have a crush for her. It turns out that Skwydd has come to a sacrificial type of friendship with Circe, since he had ordered her to escape while he, Tuck, and Cricket held off Providence. Appearances Season One *112. "Rabble" Season Two *203. "Lost Weekend" *214. "Hard Target" Season Three * 309. "Assault on Abysus" * 312. "Remote Control" Trivia * Skwydd is shown to have some artistic skill when he made a 3D ink image of Rex using his Smack hands. * Due to living in Hong Kong for years, it possible that Skwydd knows Cantonese. * He appears to have had long hair before becoming an E.V.O. * Skwydd has a voice activated nano-ink tattoo under the tentacle that covers the left side of his face. * He has appeared the most out of Rex's original Hong Kong gang. Throughout the series. *It appears that he tried to kill Rex the first time they met. References Category:Human E.V.O.s Category:E.V.O.s Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Incurable E.V.O.s